Strange Bedfellows
Log Title: ''' Strange Bedfellows '''Characters: Major Bludd, Scarlett Location: Command Center, Crown City Date: 27 September 2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: Major Bludd is contacted by a representative of the G.I. Joe force, who offers a temporary alliance with Cobra. Category:2011 Category:Logs Command Room - Crown City Palace This large, open area has been set up with computer terminals, large display screens, and a large, ornate table that was appropriated from one of the lesser dining halls. Tele-Viper 911 looks over at the Major, "Sir... Incoming radio signal. It's..." She pauses, as if she doesn't really believe it, than she shakes her head slightly, and finishes, "It's Scarlett, of the G.I. Joe Team." Major Bludd pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of course it is. I thought the Baroness was handling the Joes..." He takes a deep breath and opens a connection on his communications device. Touching two fingers to the earpiece, he transmits, "Major Bludd here. To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?" The Tele-Viper transfer's the video to the screen closest to the Major, and murmurs, "Video as well..." Scarlett's face appears on the screen, and she looks like she would rather be getting dentistry work done without pain killer, by Dr. Mindbender, than speaking, willingly to Cobra agents. She sighs softly, "You tell me, Major. I got an email to my personal account, from your queen bi...." She pauses, controlling her knee jerk reaction, "From the Baroness, stating I should contact Cobra about information regarding Megatron and the Decepticons' actions concerning the flooding." Major Bludd looks up to the screen, barely containing the sour look that almost crosses his face. He drops his hand to his side. "Yes. We've been quite busy here, searching for the source of the melting of the ice caps. We thought perhaps you might like to ..." He glances away, a thoughtful expression on his face, then looks sideways at the video screen again. "...you know... do something to stop the flooding of our planet. Being it is the only one we have and all." Scarlett's eyes narrow, "Oh yes, Cobra, ever the planet loving. eco-friendly types that you are." She shakes her head. "So while your people are flooded off your island, half of your new 'country' is flooded, and its people displaced, begging for food, you have, of course, been not worried about them, but instead, been trying to ascertain what caused the problems, when from day 1, the world *knew* it was Megatron. Thanks Major. The world stands in awe of your prowress." Major Bludd's expression darkens in an instant. "Any idiot knows who caused it," he spits. "I'll cut to the chase, since you seem more interested in bullshit than in actually doing anything. Not that that surprises me. We know where one of the devices is and we have information about its makeup. If you'd like to do something other than sit on your collective thumbs over there in heroic USA-land, we thought you might be interested in this information, and perhaps even in an extremely temporary partnership, in the name of keeping the whole bloody world from becoming a fishbowl. If not, I apologise on behalf of Cobra for disturbing your high holiness and will let you return to your regularly-scheduled whatever." The sound on the video screen is cut off for at least a minute, and Scarlett's attention is drawn to the side. Her face gets extremely serious, and the faint hint of a blush can be seen starting at her ear. When she turns back to the video screen she looks completely chagrined, and rather apologetic. "Major, I do apologize." Her voice is softer, with a touch of... regret? "I have allowed some of my personal feelings to cloud my judgement in this matter. Of course G.I. Joe is interested in fixing the situation." Her eyes cut to the side again, and one might wonder who is watching her, as she takes on a listening expression, and than the faintest hint of a frown touches the corner of her lips, as she turns back to the screen, "What is it you are proposing?" Bludd blinks in surprise. An apology? He clears his throat. "Er, well, obviously our combined forces would have a far better chance of taking out the Decepticons' device than either of us would alone. If we share what knowledge we have with you, we can plan a joint assault." He peers at Scarlett on the screen, one eyebrow raised. Scarlett nods slightly on the view screen, "I see. What kind of forces from us would you be wanting? I assume you are not going to want ground forces? Infantry against the Decepticons is a bad bet." She again glances off to the side, and sighs, nodding. Someone is keeping her from being all short tempered, so she doesn't ask what assurances there will be that Cobra won't use the oppurtunity to not attack the Joes after the Decepticon battle is over, but she is thinking it. "I assume you'll want something along the lines of our F-35's, or Skystrikers? Or with the current status of the sea levels, perhaps our WHALE's or Devilfish?" "Air and sea forces," Bludd confirms with a nod. "I'm drawing up an assault plan," he adds. He frowns. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But you know as well as I do that if either one of us goes in against the Decepticons alone, we're fish food. Way I see it, the quicker we get the damned robots's contraption put outta commission, the quicker we can go back to Life as We Know It." Scarlett nods, slightly, "Yes, the sooner you can go back to being the terr...." She sighs, and murmurs, "Yes sir...." She frowns, "Send us your battle plans, and what you would like us to send, and we will provide the forces you think you require." Left unsaid is the fact that a second wing or two of air forces will be on stand by, to come in, if things get ugly, after the assault. Major Bludd smiles darkly at the aborted comment. "You know, it's a pity, a damned shame, that you can't yourself see past your prejudices to do what's needed to save this planet. We live here, too, you know. Who's your handler, I wonder? Who's leaning on you, making you keep a civil tongue in your head?" He makes a show of looking around the room in which he's standing, then spreads his hands. "There's no one here doing that for me." Scarlett chuckles softly, "You're the mercenary, Bludd. You work for the highest bidder. As for my handler, that doesn't matter, you got what you wanted. G.I. Joe will help you... this time." "I fail to see what my occupation as a mercenary has to do with anything," Bludd tells the screen. "I'll send you the assault plan and details of what we need from your pool of forces." He frowns, a determined expression on his face. "Which will probably be most of them. We're not going to get two shots at this, you know. We've got to succeed the first time out, or there won't be enough left of us to make another attempt." Scarlett nods, "Send me the plan, and we'll be there...." She makes a slight motion and the screen goes black.